Garou
The garou are at once seem fearsome and fierce. They are a race of humanoid wolves, canines that can walk on two feet. Have hands, and walk plantigrade. Their bodies are covered in fur, have hair on their heads, and they lack tails. Found dwelling in the forests of the world, the Garou are forced to live there because of the humans taking the best places to build cities. Thought of as monsters, the garou eke out a living building villages, herding animals, and hunting to survive. A garou is thought to be worshiped by the orcs. When an orc usually sees a garou, they think they are looking at a wolf spirit sent to them by the Earthmother or the Wolf Spirit. This is far from the truth, however. The garou are usually perplexed by the worship. Sometimes, there are interactions between the garou and humans, but that doesn't end out as well. There are few encounters between garou and humans that does not explode into violence. More often than not, however, the garou are loyal to their mates and will stick by them to the death. Despite this, they have marriage rites. They typically do not wear clothes. Names Male: Rhys, Lupus, Andre, Osnet, Hauser, Rudy, Bolgan Female: Eva, Dawn, Mystery, Severina, Eva, Cellica, Maria Racial Characteristics Humanoid (Garou) '(9 RP total) * '+2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Garou are physically powerful and have a heightened awareness, but their appearance is offsetting to most anyone but orcs and kitsune. (0 RP) * Size: Garou are Medium-sized creatures. (0 RP) * Speed: the Garou have a base speed of 30 ft. (0 RP) * Intimidating Hunters: Garou gain Intimidate and Survival as class skills. (1 RP) * Sprinters (Ex): Garou gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. (1 RP) * Natural Weapon (Ex): '''Garou gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to 1d4 points of damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. (x2, 2 RP) * '''Low-Light Vision (Ex): Garou can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. (1 RP) * Scent: '''The garou have the scent ability. (4 RP) * '''Languages: Garou start speaking Lingua-Garou and Common. Garou with high intelligence scores may learn to speak Elvish, Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Orcish, Sylvan, and Draconic (one has to communicate with one's enemies). Alternate Racial Traits * Arctic Survivalist: A garou's pelt of fur can keep it warm in the arctic. Usually white or black, garou with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, and thirst in cold environments. This racial trait replaces sprinters. * Dreamspeaker: A few garou have the ability to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. The garou with this racial trait add +1 to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, garou with Wisdom scores of 15 or higher may use dream ''once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf's character level). This racial trait replaces sprinters. * '''Fearlessness:' Some garou are either truly fearless or foolhardy. These garou gain a +2 bonus against all fear effects. This racial trait replaces Intimidating hunters. * Tropical Survivor: Some garou can thrive in the deepest deserts, in the jungles, and on deserted islands. Usually red or gray, garou with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst in hot environments. This racial trait replaces Sprinters and Intimidating Hunters. * Silent Hunter: Garou are are master hunters, and can be subtle. Garou with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). This racial trait replaces Intimidating Hunters. Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition Statistics OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. '''Garou Race. © '''2015, 2016 by Elton Robb. Author: Elton Robb Category:Humanoid Category:Wolf Category:Garou Category:Canine Category:Player's Guide